I can't believe he is my one and only
by number1dreamlover
Summary: Bella comes home after Edward leaves her in the woods in NM. Charlie can't take it, so he send bella to her mom and Phil. After a year later, Bella comes back a new woman. A world of the unknown. Be aware lemons to come It sucks but just read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

A/N:THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. SO BE NICE AND don't BE AFRADE TO HELP.

On the ride to Forks, Washington from the Airplort Bella is on her way to stay with her father. Charlie Swan is the Cheif of police in Fork Washington. Bella could not believe that she was going back the second time to live with her dad. Don't get her wrong, she loves her dad and friends. But, part of her was scared of everyone else that made her life miserable. What scared her the mostwas that she never got over Edward and the world he showed her. But, She missed her dad very much. The car ride was silent. So she started looking out of the window. she started thinking back to the day when Renee came home from work early and bella was only six years old.

(flash back)

Bella's pro

My dad and I are heading over to Billy Black's house early to get ready for a barbecue that the guys were planning. When we arrived in LaPush Billy, my dads best friend, went to the store called Town Mart. Billy's and Sarah's daughters Rebeca and Reachel are in the kitchen getting the food ready. So Jake ,which was also Billys and sarah's son, headed outside and when to the side of the house to play cars in the dirt with me. Jake stared bouncing around and holdin himself, then all of the sudden he took off running to get inside the house and yelled over his shoulder,

"I have to pee, be right back!"

So while I was waiting for Jake to come back out, I started to make roads in the dirt for our little cars. Then out of know where a pair of feet are right in front of me and messing up the road I had just made. Huffing air out in irritation I sit back on my heals of my feet and tuck my bangs behind my ears. I look up to see the boy who is always picking on me. I freeze but feel myself start to shake. I must have shaking bad because I was scard and angry. He laughed at me. I was so fed up with him laughing at me so i asked angrily.

"What do you want!"  
>He just stood there not saying anything, just staring at me. Like the other times he pick on me. The two girls that always hung around him were staring at me too. They were whispering to each other. Then they start to giggle and came up to me. They started to say,<br>"Why do you always play in the dirt like a boy? Do you like getting dirty?" Then more angerly they say, "Why are you always here with these boys! They do not like you, you know!"

I didn't say or do anything so the girls started pocking and pushing me and even started to grab my clothes and hair. Then they shoved me down and they made fun of me by giggling and do a kinda of skip walk around me. When I look up at the boy who was the cause of my bulling. Giving them another reason to pick on me. I see that he is looking past me with wide eyes. I turn in the direction he is looking and then all of a sudden a football hits me square in the face. It hurt really bad so I started crying out loud, covering my face with my hands. I heard the kids who through the ball laughing and that just stapped deep. I know they didn't like me so why couldn't they just leave me alone. I'm so tired of this I just want to go away from this all. The mean boy that started everything comes up to me and pulls me out of my thoughts by roughly grabing my shoulder and turning me to face him. Forcing my hands from my face and saying,

"Why are yo-",

but stops when he looks at me. He slowly backs away from me like he's shocked. The girls must have taken that as an signal for something because they come up to me and start to hitting me. I fall over and thats when the kids who were playing football and the two girls starts kick me over and over. I started screaming and crying and covering my head with my hands so they couldn't hurt my face. I thought it would never end until Jake ,Quil, Leah and Embry poped out of no where and started pulling the kids away from me and hitting them. Leah was the first one there and was so angry. She stood face to face with the boy who stood there the whole time in the same spot doing nothing and she started screaming at him.

"You want pick on some one, then pick on someone your own size you stupid head. If you you ever want to pick on Bella again, you are gonna have to go through us first!"

Then Leah was getting more angry so she gets in her fighting stance ready to fight. Jake, Quil, and Embry also get in their fighting stance. They forming a protective circle around me. Ready to fight all of those kids. The mean kids stopped. Before I know what happened my mom comes running up pushing the kids out of the way to get to me. By this time, my mom has anough of the harasment that her and myself was receiving because they didn't like outsiders. People the was not Native American and born on the Res.  
>Renee and I left the Res. and charlie. My mom leave and never come back to my dad and Forks.<p>

(End of flash back)

Bella wipes the tears from her eyes and looks at her dad. Looking at her dad she asked.

" Dad do you remember why mom left. Did she ever tell you?"

Bella looks at her dad to see if he was paying attention. He looks at her and shock his head no. So bella went on to say.

"Mom told me when I was older. She started by tell me about the three muskatears. You, billy Black and harry Clearwater were best friends sence you guys where younger."

Charlie laughed as he remembers the three of them.

Bella goes on to say. " Mom told me you and the guys lived next to each other. You had to move because your house on the Res burned down. Later your parent died when you were at school and you and mom moved to forks after you got married she also told me you introtused your friends to her and you guys did every thing together. You had bondfires. Went fishing, played sports,went hunted and swiming. You Guys were like family. That is why us kid called all of yous aunts and uncles. Mom told you that she felt gulty because it was her birthbay party. She was mad at you and herself. She was mad Because you where the one that talked Sarah into stay longer. You didn't make Billy go home when she was ready. you didn't make them spended the night at the house. You let them leave. She missed Sarah so much every thing reminded of Sarah. The house they lived in. Your guy's house, work and everthing that has to do with LaPush. She needed out. She needed to leave you and every thing else. Did you know that I was being picked on by all the kids at LaPush."

Bella looks at her dad to see any reaction. But there was none. He just looked like he was in thought. There was silent then out of nowhere Charlie started to talk.

"Bella there is some things you should know. First , the Blacks and the Clearwater still live in the house they grow up in. Second, I am sorry to tell you But your uncle Harry had a heart attack last year and he died. Sue and the kids took it Realy hard and thing happened to kids. They needed me and I needed them. I fell in love with Sue and Harrys kids and they love me too. I have moved in with Sue at LaPush. The clearwaters are still taking it really had. We got married. There Has been other thing going on that you Should know that is going on in LaPush. There are older boys that come over alot at the house and hang around. Sue cooks for them. Please don't be mad at us. Leah and Seth are ok with it. And i hope you are too."

Bella has been looking at her dad from the begainning with her mouth open. she can't believe what she is heard. She doesn't say any thing. She Just look out hte window.

Charlie looks that Bella and ask her.  
>" Bella are you ok."<br>Bella looks at Charlie and nods her head.

"Dad I am sorry to here about Harry. I know how close you guys where. I am glad you did find someone you love and that needs you because I know you needed her too. I am glad the you where there for them. I love them too. I am glad that now I have a sister and a brother and it is Leah and Seth. Don't worry about me I will be ok."

Bella and her dad don't say anything else to each other on the ride to LaPush. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:JACOB, LEAH, QUIL, EMBRY, SETH, JARED, PAUL and SAM HAD PHASED ARE READY.  
>SAM IMPRINTED on Emily. QUIL IMPRINTED on Clare. JARED IMPRINTED on kim.<br>PLEASE HELP ME PICK JACOB'S, LEAH'S, SETH'S AND EMBRY'S Icome on in there is someone IMPRINT.  
>There is bad language. So if you are under 18 years of age, don't read this chapter.<br>DISCLAIMER: SM STILL OWN.

Bella and Charlie pull in to the driveway and parked the car. Charlie looks at Bella.

"Are you ready to go in there and see everone."

As Charlie gets out of the car. He leans down to look at bella waiting for her to look at him and answer his question. Bella looks at her dad and nods. She got out of the car too. Charlie and Bella started walking to the front porch and as they walk up to the door. The door opens wide and Leah, Seth and Sue come running out squealing and yelling, "Bella". They run up and hug her. Bella is so happy to be finally home. The girls go in the house and the guys grab Bellas luggage and went in the house. While everyone is inside talking and getting cot up on everything that happened to Bella while she was at her mothers for a year. Jake, Quil and Embry come up to the house and knock on the door. Charlie goes to answers the door. When Carlie opens the door he sees the boys.

Charlie asks, "why are you guys knocking. Come on in here, there is someone that I want you to see."

As the guys walk in, Jake sees Bella and runs up to her picks her up and swings her around and laughs.

"Bells I miss you so much. When did you get back? Are you here for good or are you just visiting? Do we get some time alone together or what."

Bella starts laughing and looks at Jake. But he is not looking at her in her eyes.

"Jake slow down I can't answer all your questions all at once while you are talking to fast. One question at a time. We have a life time to talk, and to answer one of your question. Yes I am staying here, well that is if you guys will have me."

Bella looks at her dad for conformation. He smiles at her and looks at Sue. Sue looks at Leah and seth. they nod thier head yes then Sue looks at Charlie with a smile on her face. Charlie looks at Bella with a smile too.

"We would love to have you stay. As long as you want. You are family even if even if I did married your father."

They all laughed and then Sue looks at Bella.

" Go and unpack your things. While I finish up dinner. Leah can you go show Bella where her room is. Seth you take the guys outside get in the back yard and get ready for the bondfire. ok Someone needs to gather up eveyone and tell Sam to Have Emily Bring everything Down. Someone needs to help Sam and Emily the with all the stuf. Thanks everyone."

As soon as Sue was done talking Leah help Bella up stairs. They walk to Bella room and walk in and put Bella's luggage on the double bed.

"The bathroom is that door to the left and your closet is the other door. Don't got to exsited it is jointed to my room. Just in case you need the bathroom and I am in ours, you can use the one in the hallway. Seth use it but he keep it Pretty clean so you don't have to worry ok. If you need anything Bella just let me or anyone here know ok. We will do anything for you. oh and Bella there will be times I come off as a bitch, but don't take it personal. I have issues. ok lets go down stairs and help with everything."

With the they go down stairs and help with the food. As Bella was cleaning some of the dishes. Jake comes up to Bella and graps her from behind her. Jake pulls Bella in a hug.

He whispers in Bella's ear. "I did miss you alot. Are you over the heart break? Do you still have bad dreams?"

Bella looks over her left shoulder to look at Jake but he pulls out of his hug and steps back. Bella turns around to look at jake but he has his heard down.

"Jake can you look at me... ...Please... jAKE! Look at me."

Jake flinishes. He slowly looks up and stares in her eyes. He looks at her but turns and runs out the back door. Bella was confused at what just happens then looks around.

"What just happened? He left with out saying anything." Leah looks at Bella.

"I will go and talk to him, ok. You just stay with my mom I will be right back."

Bella and Sue continue to do what they were doing. When they were finaly done they started to put the stuff on the table for the guys to take out. When they were all done, Sue and Bella walk out to join the others. Bella left to look for jake. Bella look around to find so many people that she does not know. The bella sees Jakes off in the corner talking to a group of every tell, gorgeous, muscular, sexy, fucking scary guy she ever seen. Her heart started pounding faster.

Bella's prov:

As I see Jake standing off to the side of the house. I start walking with my heard down up to Jake.

I stop and looked up to him and ask "Jake can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, sure." Jake said.

As Jake turns around and looks down at me and nods. He turns back to the guys that he was talking to tells them that he would be right back. Jake and I walk to the wood. so we could we could have some alone time.

"Jake why did you run off like that? Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked

"No you did nothing wrong. I just got upset. I was angy because I wanted us to be together. But now that can't be. Do not ask me because there are things that I can't tell you. So don't try."

Jake said with a sad face. I could not understand what I did to upset him.

So I asked, "why can't we be together? What did I do that was so wrong?"

"nothing Bells, I Can't be with you. There are thing I have no control over. So don't ask ok. I still love you, I just can't " Jake tells me.

I nod as I look down. I felt alone, I just don't know why all the guys that I had like did not like me back. First there was Edward and how Jake. ok yes I didn't feel that why with Jacob but it still hurt that he didn't want me.

"come on, there are some guys I want you to meet." Jake tells me and graps me by the hand. We walk to the guys that he was talking to earlier. As we walk up to the guys he starts to tell me who everyone was.

"This is Sam. Sam this is my best friend when we were little. Bella."  
>I look up and nod. And so does he.<p>

"Bella this is Jared. Jared the is Bella."

Jared says hi to me and I said hi back. Then Jakes pionts.

"this is Paul, Paul this is bella."  
>Paul. I freeze because he is looking right at me. I can not look away. We are froozen in time. My heart starts to speed up. I can see any one esle. Just him and he is staring at me too. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in twilight.  
>%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%<p>

Bellas prov.

I can't believe that he was my one and only. As if today is the beginning of our for ever. He is my stars, sky and my universe. He was the reason I existed. Like we were made for each other. How can this be. I didn't even know him. Suddenly, I was trapped in a terrifying nightmare. I can't be having these feelings.  
>I just met him. I wanted to run away but I could not make my body move. I was frozen.<br>I can't believe this was happening, he was moving towards me. In no time at all, he was towering over me. I was frozen in time. The way he stood over me.  
>It reminded me of that day that boy who use to bully me when I was a little girl. The one who teased and made me feel threatened all those years ago. How could that be.<br>He looks angry and dangerous. I started to panic so bad that I started shacking.  
>I was horrified. Could this be happening. Paul"s face has a series of expressions now.<br>Do I see realisation, sorrow, regret, then determination. What the fuck, did I just see lust.  
>Something must be wrong with me. Am I losing my mind? I must of looked funny.<br>I could hear the guys in the back laughing. They must be laughing at me. oh my god.  
>How long was I standing here looking at Paul. I can feel my face heating up. I must be blushing.<br>Oh no I let myself space out. My mind is screaming at me to run. I was so terrified I was going to be teased, like so many years ago. My eyes started to water.  
>I turned around and ran. I ran so fast because I didn't want no one to see me crying. I promised myself that no one was ever going to make or see me cry. I was going to at least not let paul see me cry. I would not show my weekness in front of him.<br>So I ran to the house and pushed the back door open. I ran through the kitchen and up the stairs.  
>I ran to my room and I opened my bedroom door and went in and locked it. I fell to the floor with my back to the door and pulled my feet to my chest.<br>I brought my hands to my face. I was cring so hard that my tears were streaming down my face.  
>There was a knock on my door. I could hear a voice behind the door.<p>

"Bella, what happened? Are you ok? Talk to me. Please, Bella."

It was my dad. He sounded worried So I lied to him.

"Dad its ok and I'm ok. I will be fine. I promise. I'm just tired, that all.  
>Go back to the bondfire and tell them thank you for me"<p>

My dad must not believe me because, he was still at the door.

"bella can you open the door. so I can talk to you please."

"dad I am getting dressed for bed. But I will talk to you in the morning ok."

I don't know why I tolded him that. But I was not going to let him see me like this. He must of beleaved me because before I know it, he said.

Good night baby I will see you in the morning. Sweet dreams my Isabella."

After that I could here him walking back down the stairs. I was really tired. I get up and grapped some of my cloths for bed and then go in the bathroom to take a shower. As I turn the shower on. I could hear some one else knocking on my door.  
>I Just ignored it and get in the shower. When I was done. I was out of the shower and dried my self off.<br>I put on my pjs and brushed my hair. I started to unpack my cloths and put them away.  
>Then I could hear someone knock on my door again. But I Just ignored it and went in my ded.<br>I pulled the blankets up to my chin and feel a sleep.

Leahs PROV:

As I am helping my mother with dinner. I hear the a car pull up in my drive way.  
>I go into the living-room and look out of the window. I see Charlie and Bella coming up the driveway. So I yell to my mom and Seth.<p>

"They're here."

I open the door and dash out the door with my mom and Seth. We Squeal and yell out.

"Bella!"

We run up and hug her. Bella looks so happy. I was so happy that she was finally here.  
>Me and my mom grab each one of her arms and we tow her into the house.<br>While Charlie and Seth go get Bella's luggage, which they left on the livingroom floor.  
>We start talking and are getting up dated on everything that had happen to Bella,<br>while she was with Renee and Phill. When there was a knock on the door. So when Charlie gets up to answer the door. It was Jake , Quil and Embry.  
>Charlie started talking to them. All of a sudden Jakes runs into the living-room.<br>When Jake sees Bella, he runs up and pickes Bella up off the floor.  
>then he swings her arounded and we all laughed at them. Bella looked happy and i was glad.<p>

"Bells I missed you so much. When did you get back home Bella?  
>Are you here for good or are you just visiting your dad? Do we get some time alone together or what because there is so much to tell you?"<p>

Jake asked hasely. Not giving time for bella to answer.  
>Bella starts laughing and looks at Jake. He was not really looking at her in the eyes. I wondered whats that is about. I went how much he wanted to imprint on her.<br>What is he waiting for. Bella must of felt overwhelmed because I hear her say.

"Jake slow down. I can't answer all your question all at once, while you are talking so fast.  
>To answer One of your question, Yes, I'm staying here. Well, that is, if you guys will have me." Bella told Us.<p>

I could see Bella look at her dad for comformation. So Charlie looks at my mom.  
>Then my mom looks at Seth and me. I smile and nod my head. My mom looks at Charlie with a smile on her face and I heard my mom say.<p>

"We would love to have you stay. As long as you are Family, Even if I wasn't married to your father."

we all started to laugh. My mom looks at Bella ad says

"Go and unpack your things. While I finish up dinner."

My mom looks at me and ask if I could show Bella where her room is.  
>I didn't hear what else mom was saying because I tuned her out. I took Bella took her to her room that was next to mine.<br>I helped her to put her luggage on her double bed. I turned to her and said.

"The bathroom is that door to the left."

I point to her bathroom door.

"And your closet is that other one."

As I looked at her I see her smile. So I told her.

"Don't get to exsited it is jointed to my room. Just in case you need the bathroom and I'm in ours.  
>You can use the bathroom in the hallway. Seth uses it but he keeps it pretty clean. So you don't have to worry ok. Bella if you need anything just let me know ok.<br>We would do anything for you. Oh and Bella, There will be times I come off as a Bitch,  
>But don't take it personal. I have issuses. ok, lets go down stairs and help with everything."<p>

With that we go down the stairs and help with the food. As Bella cleans some pots and pans that was used for cooking. Jake sneaks up to her and put his hands around Bella's waist from behind her.  
>I turned around and do my own thing. To give them the ellusion of having privacy.<br>I hate my super hearing. I was pulled out of thoughts. When I hear Bella.

"What just happened? He lefted with out saying anything." Bella looks at me.

"I will go and talk to him. ok. You just Stay with my mom. I will be right back."

With that said I run after Jake. It doesn't take me long to catch up to him. I walk up to him.

"What the fuck Jake, you have been acting fucked up to Bella. And I don't like it. She been through alot. so whats the fuck is up you."

Jake looks down to the floor.

"At fisrt I was scared to look Bella in the eyes. You know why. What if she wasn't the one But thought what If she is the one.  
>So then when I do. It didn't happen. She was not ment for me Leah. I was so shore.<br>I thought that I was going to Imprint on her you know and it didn't happen.  
>I don't want to be like my dad and end up alone. I loved her ever sence we where little.<br>I can't just set and waiting for my true love that will never come or worse. I could just love her and pray to god that I don't imprint. But What If do. It would crush her.  
>I could end up like Sam and hurt Bella, The way Sam hurt you. I can't live with my self if I do that to her. Leah everything is Just So fucked up. What do I do Leah? I still love her, what I'm I supose to do, tell me please, I need to know."<p>

Jake looks heart broken and miserable. I could tell feel he was hurting.

"This imprinting shit is fucked up. Yeah I should Know. It ruined my life with Sam. The bad thing about Sam and me, Is there times when Sam changes in to his wolf form.  
>He does not know that I am in mine. So I get to see All the love and cherished memories he has for Emily that he did have with me and it suckes, it really does sucks. But do you know what the worst thing is? That people here wonder way I am such a bitch." she look at jake with tears in her eyes.<p>

"They never try to see it from my point of view, EMILY TOOK EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING. HE SAID WE WERE SUPPOSE TO DO AND HAVE, EVERYTHING!  
>WE WERE THE ONES THAT WHERE SUPPOSE TO GET MARRIED AND START A FAMILY! I SHOULD BE PEGNANT BY NOW with Sam's baby. That was my dreams. So yes I'm pitter.<br>So why does make me the bitch for being angry. Yea that's funny.  
>so I am the bitch because I can't handle Sam and Emily love life. I am the bitch. What am I suppose to do. Sam was suppose to mine he even told me that. You don't think I know he still loves me.<br>I how a'm not good enough for him. Were not destined to be together. I get that.  
>I am the way that I am because I'm angry all the time.<br>I'm so angry because the love of my life was taken from me by my cousin my fucken own family.  
>Do you want to know whats the worst part of that it about my cousin.<br>My cousin was suppose to be like my sister. My maid of honnor was fucking my man behind my back. So fuckin sue me. So sorry That I am not skipping around fucking happy, and they say I'm the bitch. What ever makes Sam and Emily sleep at night."

Jake laughs and scratches the back of his head. He looks up at me with understanding and regret.

"Yeah I see what you mean. I am sorry if I ever made you feel like shit. I didnt know.  
>Can you ever forgive me for being such a ass."<p>

What did he just say. Did he just apologized for being such an ass. So I laugh and looked at him with a smile on my face as I say.

"I wouldn't call you an ass per say, I would purfure to call you a fucking dick.  
>Or even a ass hole, but not ass"<p>

With that we busted out laughing at each other and went back to the bondfire.

JAKES PROV:

With that we bursted out laughing at each other and went back to the bondfire.  
>We went our separted ways when I see the guys. I run up to talk to them.<br>Before I knew it I hear Bella coming up to me and say.

"Jake can I talk to for a second?"  
>"sure,sure"<p>

I nodded toward an empty place by the wood where we could talk in. I turned back to the guys and told them I will be back.

"Jake, why did you run off like that? Did I do something wrong?"

I look down to Bella and grab her hands.

"No, you did nothing wrong. I just got upset. I was angry because I wanted us to be together.  
>but now that can't be. Don't ask me why because there are things that I can't tell you. So don't try."<p>

I say that with sad face. I know she doesn't understand what I am saying.

"Why can't we be together? What did I do that was so wrong?"

"Nothing bells, I can't be with you. There are things I have no control over so don't ask ok, I still love you."

Bella nods and looks down. GOD I wish I could tell her so bad, if only there was a way.

"Come on bells there are some guys that I want you to meet."

I grabed her hand and walked with her back to the guys.  
>I was just talking to and then started to introduced her to everyone.<p>

"Bella this is Sam Uyle, Sam this is my best friend when we were little.  
>Isabella Swan but she likes to be called Bella." They both nod at each other.<p>

"Bella this is Jared, Jared, bella"

"Hi Bella nice to meet you." Jared greets while reaching his hand out to bella to shake.

"Hi." She replies shaking his hand. I point to Paul.

"This is Paul, Paul this is Bella.'  
>When I was done inntroducing the boys. I noticed bella.<br>Bella was souly focused on Paul and Paul was souly focused on Bella. Oh no I"ve seen that look before. It was the same look Sam, Quil, and Jared got.  
>They had that look when they imprinted. Now it is on Paul face.<p>

Just the first look thats all it took for them to know that destiny is at work here. I take a step away from bella and paul while putting my hand over my now aching heart.  
>Now I know she is out of my reach. My reaction of shock and hurt must of showing on my face.<br>I could hear the guys laughing. They somehow thought it was funny. The ASS-HATS they have no idea how I feel right now.

"Fuck you" I mumble under my breath so that bella wouldn't hear but so they would.

All they did was laugh harder. I turn back to bella to see Paul towering over her. Then she starts to blush, so I was just about to pull her away to save from the embarasment of pauls stare. Then all a sudden she turns around and runs off into the house.  
>Confused by what just happened, I go up to Paul and demanded answers.<p>

"what happened? Why did Bella run off? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER PAUL!" He looked at me angerly and said

"Fuck OFF JACOB!"

then walks away. I start going up to the house and see Charlie walk out.  
>so I stoped him and to talked with him because I need to know if she was alright. So I ask.<p>

"Charlie did you talk to Bella and find out what happened to her?"

Charlie looked at me and replied.

"Bella is just tired thats all. She had a long day and wants to go to bed and sleep. Jake just go back to the guys she will be ok."

I watched as Charlie walked to Sue and my dad, Billy. I turned back to the house and decided to check on Bella anyway. She must be freaking out by now. She doesn't know what just happened to her. I went into the house. I went to Bella's bedroom and knocked on her door, but there was no answer.  
>So I knocked two more times still no answer. I guess she really doesn't want to be bothered.<br>so I started to hed back down the stairs and back out the back door.  
>Thats when I see Leah walking up to me and then bombards me with questions.<p>

"Jake did you come form seeing Bella? Did you talk with to her? Is she ok? It looked like she was crying."

I looked at leah shaking my heard no and told her what Charlie had told me. But she didn't beleave me because she said she was going to check on her anyways.  
>So with that I left because I needed to phase. It was my time for patrol anyways.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bella PRO:

"Bella...knock, knock... Bella.. Bearkfast is almost ready and the shower is open. So come down when you are all done with your shower, ok?" Leah says.

"Ok thank you." I said.

I go take a shower and get dressed in some sweatpant and a sweater. I put my hair in a ponytail. Then bush my teeth and then walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I see my family and Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul eating breakfast. Paul? What are they doing here? Sue looks at me and said.

"Good morning Bella, I hope you slept well. You know everyone here right. Quil, Embry, Jared and paul."

As Sue reintroduce me to the guys. They all nod and said "Hi Bella." But when Sue said the word Paul, Paul and I locked eyes. Every thing disappeared. But those eyes. Those eyes captivated me. I could see the preasent and the future. Our future in his eyes. What the hell.  
>Paul gives me a half smile, with a stare that went right through my soul. It made me shivered. Then I felt my face heat up. Paul looked like a god. His biceps contracted just for me. I could see the lust in his eyes. It turned me on. I could feel my panties getting wet.<br>Now I could see Paul sniff the air like a dog. Paul smile got bigger just then.  
>It made me blush again. Could he smell my arousal. It reminded me of my first day with Edward. Accepted with Edward, it was weirder and scary. What the fuck.<br>I was pulled out of Pauls captivated stare. By my dad clearing his throat.  
>That made me blushed even more. Then a turned to my dad.<br>who was setting at the front of the table. I looked at him and said.

"Good morning dad and every one else." as I look back at Paul. He was still staring at me.

The captivating stare made me blush again. "Get a grip" I told my self. As I looked away. I go get some breakfast for my self. I sit in the only seat open, witch is between my dad and Paul. Witch maded Paul Smile and me blush. "This better not become a habit." I told my self. When I get done eating my bearkfast. I get up and put my plate in the sink. I leave with out saying anything to anyone. I go out the back door and go for a mile run into the woods.  
>I get halfway in the woods. when I hear twigs snap behind me. I get a shiver. So I turn around and see a figure stand right in front of me. The sun blinded me. It was Paul standing right in front of me. He made me shiver. His dark brown eyes were piercing straight at me as he spoke to me.<p>

"You know, if it wasn't for your dad being a chief of police. I would turn you around and fuck you right here and now, and claim you as mine, little girl."

What the fuck. This guy has issues. Does he think he can talk to me any way he wants to. What because he is one sexy mother fucker and can make me wet between my legs. I don't think so. "You are going down! even if I got to do it my self." I told myself.

"Hey, are you pretenting that you have a big dick or is it your ego that is a big dick. I heard you have your way with little girls. You know, love them and leave them. Well if thats so, and that makes you feel the need to fuck with me. Then you better think again. If you don't leave me the hell alone. I will rip your dick off and shove it up your ass. You got that, you ass hole."

I turned around and tried to walk away. But I was shoved hard from behind. I felt a solid mass pressed up hard against me. He pushed my face up against a big tree. I could feel his hot fingers on my cold skin. As he was sliding his hand down my body. It found it way below the inside of my sweetpants siding down over my cold bare ass. I was getting angrier by the second. I make a fist with both my hands at my sides. A low growl came from my throat. With his other hand, he grabbed the back of my neck at the same time. Than he tugged on my hair so my head was tilted back and so he could whisper in my ear. I heard Paul's deep soft voice growl and say.

"You know, Little girl. I would watch what you say to me out here. When you are all alone, by your self. With no one around here, to help save you from me."

I could feel him breathing heavy next to my ear. The Heat from him made me moan. And he laughs at me.

Then he said, " so being as your Charlie's daughter. I can see that you are not in the mood. I will leave you with this. So you will have something to remember me by."

I could feel his hot fingers on my cold skin.  
>As he was sliding his hand off from below the inside of my sweetpants. He pulls me closer. He pushes himself up against the back of my ass. I could feel his errection. He looks at my lips and I lick mine. So he licks his lips too. Then He puts his mouth on mine angrily and kisses me passionately. The kiss was with so much lust. I get week in the knees and I know my panties are ruined. I know by tomarrow, my lips would be swollen. It was making my body shiver from the contacted. I close my eyes because I got light hearded from lack of oxgen. I must of been holding my breath.<br>So I start taking big long breaths in and letting it out. He laughed at me. I had enough of his shit. I was so mad at myself.  
>I felt his weight lift off from my body and move away. As I was going to spin around and slug him square in his face hard. But when I look for him,<br>he was already gone. Causing to blush yet again. I could Breath again. He made me so mad.

"How could he torment me that way. That sick fucker. He is going to get it, but good. Even if I had to do it myself. That fucker is going down. If that's the last thing I do."

Then with that being said. I start running back home.

Pauls PROV:

As I run home from leaving Bella, I am so turned on, I still have my errection. I didn't want to phase. I didn't want the guys to see, what I just done or said to Bella. Bella kept on running in my heard. Thats all I could think about. Thats right I was not thinking. What the fuck am I going to do now. My wolf is so pisted at me. He is not happy with me for not taken Bella right there and then. The wolf wanted me to claim her as ours.  
>I could feel my wolf wanting to come out to play with my bella. But, Thats when I had to go to Sam's house. There is something that he wants to tell everyone. What now, does he want to tell us that he fucks Emily in the ass. so we can see the look on her face or something. I am about to open Sams door, when Sam himself comes out looking pisted. What, did Emily tell him. He couldn't have sex for a week. I tell myself.<p>

So, I said. "what" when he looks me down.

"Jake called, when you where with His Bella."

I cut him off by saying, " You mean my Bella. She belongs to me."

Sam rolls his eyes at me then said. "Yes, she is your imprint. That is all. She belongs to herself and she is Charlies daughter. She is not your property. She hasn't excepted the imprint yet. Have you even told her. The answers no. Am I right. You remember that the next you feel the need to torment the "little Girl. "(Sam uses his two fingers to make Quotation marks.)

"as you put it. So you will give Isabella your respect that she deserves. You get me! and you will apologize to her. you will do it before today is over and be glad I don't have you apologize to Charlie. For tormenting his Dauther"

I could feel the alpha order.

"Now get in here. Everyone else is here and don't interact with Jake or Seth. They are every angry with you. They know what happened in the woods with Bella. Shit, we did everything to keep them from running and kicking your ass. What were you thinking. I cut him off. I wanted to know how did they know. So I asked.

"How did you guys know what I did or said to Bella?"

"Seth and Quil was running patrol and they over heard. They told all of us, What they seen and heard. so get your ass in here and be quiet.  
>I have things to tell you all about and some of it puritains to ypu too" Sam ordered.<p>

We walk in and I see Jake and Seth staring at me. But I don't see leah.  
>I'm more worried about Leah then I 'm the boys. I ignore Jacob and Seth and set by Jarad. Sam started to say.<p>

"Look everyone, the red head is back again, with two more with her. So we have to double up. Jake and Quil will patrol together. Paul and Jared will patrol. Seth you will patrol with me. Leah will watch the imprints. When Quil, Paul and myself are on patrol. No one will phase when she is. So we won't be extracted. Leah is not here because she is patrolling. Besides I don't want her to see What went on in the woods with Bella. She is already angry with us. We don't need more distractions. So no one will think or say what happened in the woods, while you guys are in your wolf . That is an alpha order."

We all nod in agreement. Sam continues to say.

" one last thing. I have a sister that is coming down for the wedding.  
>She is going to be stay with Emily and me. She is from my dad side.<br>Paul, you have a sister too. they are sisters. Your dad was with her mother. Our sisters are coming down together. Your sister's mom and your dad past away yesterday. So. The girls will be here some time today. I will be picking them up at the Airport. Paul, your sister will stay with you. I know this is alot to handle. So with that said. I will give you today off so you can get your house in order. If you want some of us can help."

I could hear sorrow and excitement in his voice. Sorrow for me and Excitement for him. I can't feel anything. I nod my head and look down to the floor. Can I let her stay with me? I ask myself. I was going to ask him, what was her name. But he must of read my minded. Before I could ask he answered my Questions.

" Paul, My sister's name is Stella Monee Lettre Likes to be called Lala. Her sister's name is Catherine Lorrine Lettre. She likes to be called cathy. They are from menominee reservation. There mother is a full blooded menominee. I thought you should know Ok. Now lets eat."

Everyone that was hungry, ate. The ones that weren't hungry, didn't. I was the one who didn't eat. So I decided to go home. But not before I tell Sam to call me when our sisters get here.  
>I think of nothing but my bella. Her beautiful chocolite brown eyes. The memberies of the way Bella made me feel was mading me hard again. so I hopped in the shower to take care of me and wash up. As I start cleaning the house better the usual and cleaned out my moms room and moved my stuff in. Then I cleanout my old room and move my mom furniture in. I washed all the linen and wash cloths, kitchen and bath towels. I washed all the dirty cloths. I mopped all my floors in the house. I fix everything that needed to be fixed. By the time I am done, I get a phone call from Sam. He wanted to ask me if I want to meet her at his house or mine.<br>I told him to being her start home. Every thing was ready done for her. I wait for them to come. As I wait, I desided to make a late lunch for us. It doesn't take long before I could here the car down the road.  
>I go and wait for them leaning against the pole on my porch. I could see them come up to the driveway. So I wall up. They get out of the car. I know witch one is my sister. She looks just like me. I could see my eye in hers.<br>They were dark brown almost black. Thin native long dark brown hair.  
>That went down to her shoulders. She had a hourglass figure. She was pretty.<br>I give her a hug. I know how she feels. I desided, that I was going to make her life here happy. when I looked at her and I tell her.

"Hi, I been waitting for you. How was your trip."

She looked me in the eyes and said, " Hi, it was ok. Sam talked to me.  
>He said that I was going to stay with you. If thats ok with you."<p>

I look at her and nod my head. Sam is out by now and gives me my sisters bags.

He tells me, "This is Stella Monee lettre my sister."

I say,"Hi, nice to meet you."

Stella was pretty. She was taller that cathy. She had light brown eyes with green in them.  
>She had thick long hair that went down to her butt. She had streaks in her hair. They were gold and brown. I never seen hair like that. She even had a big butt. I think Sam and his sister go home and get ready for the dinner and bonedfire. We go in the house to put her stuff in her room and go down stares to eat your late lunch.<p>

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: So thats it for this chapter. tell me what you think. The next one is in Bellas'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N My story is rated M. So if you are under 18 years old, please don't read this sory.  
>I know where this story in going. But I'm having trouble gitting there.<br>So, please bare with me. Thanks again, Please reviewing.

DISSCLAIMER:  
>I don't own twilight.<p>

Just Stella and Catherine.

I'm just saying. STEPHENIE MEYER OWN COPYRIGHT TO TWILIGHT SAGA

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bella PROV.

Yes, I was home and safe. My heart was pounding. I was so happy to be home. As I open the backdoor to the house to see if anyone was home.

" hello, Anyone home." I called out.

No answer, so I go up stairs and grab some of my cloths to take a shower.  
>Shit, I needed one after that incident with my paul. I mean Paul. OMG...WTF..<br>what am I to do with him. He is all I think about now. I never felt this way about anyone before. Well yes, Edward would get me worked up before.  
>But Paul is in a whole new league of his own. I'm so turned on know that it scares the shit out of me. I have to go take a shower. As I'm in my shower. The water feels So good, that I take (good) care of my self and wash up.<br>Okay I am not one for masterbation, but I could not control my self. I can still rember that kiss. When I am all done I go lye down and fell asleep. But I didn't sleep long. I was pulled out of my sleep by someone calling my cell. I look to see who it was. Jake was calling me. I answer it.

B" Hi Jake what's up."

J"What r u doing."

B"resting"

J"want sum company"

B"u want to come over"

J"Sure, sure, I will be there soon, bye"

B"K I will be ."

I go Down stairs to make me and Jake somthing to eat. When I was done cooking. There was a knock on the door.

I yell," come in, I'm in the kitchen."

"What's up. what smells so good." Jake asked

"Food do you want some I made more then a enough." I say.

" Sure, sure." jacob reply

We eat in slence. When we were done, We go outside and set on the porch swing. I set down first. Then Jacob settled closer to me and was leaning against my arm. I could feel his hot skin come from the inside of his shirt. After a minute. I had to take my jacket off. He sighed with relief. Then he leans his head on the side of my head. We stay that way for awhile until he asked.

"What are you thinking about."

"when we were little, before all the bad stuff happened.  
>When we would play in the mud making mud pies and when we played in the dirt with our little cars. You know, stuff like that." I sighed.<p>

"I miss that too. The way it used to be. So...you know, easy...and uncomplicated. I'm glad I've got lots of good memories of us." Then jake sighed.

He must of felt the sudden tension in my body as his words triggered a memory of my own.

"what is it?" He asked

I pulled away from him so that I could read his face at the moment and saw that he was confused.

"Well remember that day I left with my mom, Renee. That day I was beaten up?"

" Well... I Do, that's the day when we found out you weren't coming back.  
>Me, Quil, Embry and LEah beat the shit out of Paul."<p>

"What my P" I stopped my self from saying paul. He's not mine. I dont even know him. so I said instead.

"Why did you guys beat up Paul. What did he ever do to you" I was confused and a little mad but didnt show it.

" Bella, hunny he was the one who torchured you all those years ago. I thought you Knew." Jake sounded consurned.

"no" I whispered. Tears started to fall from my eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I didnt know it was him" I whispered

"will any ways, The guys held him while Leah and me beat the shit out of him. Will Leah was the one who fucked him up more. He was cring like the baby he was. I only got a couple fo hits in. Before the adults came and stoped us." Jake laughed Histaricaly

It was quiet for awhile before Jacob started laughing again.

"I was rembering the way you looked that night Sam found you. I seen it in his heard."

Jacob freezes and looks at me.

" I mean Sam tolded me how you looked. The way he discribed it, it's like I was there. See that memory has always haunted Sam. He felt resonsible for that, So he feels that he need to protect you. See when you left to get away from the memory of Edward. Sam thought something happened to you."

"Has Paul talked to you" He asked

I started to rember this morning. I shivered, that when the hairs in the back of my neck stands up.

"Paul" I whispered Jake took it the wrong why and said.

"Did Paul hurt you in the woods this morning."

Then he gives my a hug and said.

" It's okay bella, Paul wont hurt you ever again." Jakes soothes me.

We hear a grawl in back of us.

"Do not make me the bad guy here Jacob Black" Paul grawled.

I jump up and turned around to see Paul standing there. He was shaking. He seemed angry. Jake sands face to face with Paul.

" Stay a way from her and leave her alone Paul." He said and pushes Paul.  
>Before I know it, Paul disapeared and a silver wolf is in his place. Jake tells me to go in the house but I am frozen. Jake turns in to a brown giant wolf and fights Paul.<br>Before I know it, Sam is breaking them up. Sam tells Qail to take me to his house by Emily.

Qail and I get in my truck and goes to Sam. The ride is quit all the way there. Jared was out side by the time we get there. As we walk up to the house Jared Says

" I guess the secret is out of the bag." He laughs.

I get intorduced To Emily and Stella, Sam's sister and asked if I wanted a miffin. I take one and said "thanks."

Sam, Jake and Paul come in to the house just then. Sam asked me If I was Okay and I was. This was not my first monster I seen. We talk some more before Sam tells paul to take me home. I get in the car after saying my good-bys to everyone. Paul and I are in the car when asked.

"Bella I'm sorry for everything. Can you ever forgive me?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

Paul takes me to his house. As he goes to open my car door,  
>I see a girl come running out fo the house and gives Paul a hug.<br>I see red. "What the fuck." I tell my self. I get out of the car to see Paul hug this girl. I start shaking so bad. I feel like I'm on fire. How could he have a girlfriend. It was only this morning that he amost fucked me up against the tree in the woods. Paul looks at me and puts his girlfriend behind him and told her to go and get Sam here how. This makes me even more angrier, That I Feel the worst Pain in my live. Even more painful then James pit. Before I now it I have paws.

"What the fuck just happened" I say to myself.

"You phased" some one said.

"who are you" I asked.

"Bella is that you" someone said.

I look around to see if I see someone else other then the ones that are already here. But there was no one else.

"Bella it is me, Leah. I'm on my way." she said.

"Leah Wait for Jacob. He is on his way."

"Sam is that you?" Bella asked.

"yes, Bella you need to calm bown. Think of something funny or go to your happy place" Sam order.

Leah just showed up. So I think of what Jake said to me realier. Leah beating the shit out of Paul. everyone laugheed that was in my head.  
>Before I even know it I was naked. Leah was right there to block me from everyone. She handed me a sun dress and I put it on.<p>

"what the fuck just happened to me. What the fuck are we." I asked angrily.

I look at everyone that is there and I spoted Paul's girlfriend and asked.

"And who the fuck is that." As I point and I say as I look straight at Paul when I said that.

" That is paul's sister. Catherine, she likes to be called cathy. Her mom died, so now she is living with Paul." Sam answered.

I look down to the ground and blush. I was so embarreassed. So I did what I always do. I ran off. I don't Get fare. before I know it Paul comes up to me and hells

"Stop and wait for me Bella."

I could tell that he was worried. so I stoped and turned around to face him.

"Bella I would like you to explain to me what made you so angry.  
>What was it that made you so angry to change into one of us. What were you thinking"<p>

"Paul...I thought...I thought you had a girlfriend. I...I didn't know that you had a sister. I'm so sorry." I say.

I looked down to the wooded ground.

Paul walks up to me and grabs my chin so I can look at him.

"Look at me bella." he pleaded.

I take my eyes off the ground and looked at Him. I frooze, my wolf in me wanted to fuck him. Fuck him right there and then. I had to control her. So I bite on my lip.

"what." I say.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" He asked.

"Imprinting?" I repeat the word.

"It's just one of those so many bizarre thing that we as wolfs have to deal with. Some say it's a curse. Where others say it's just a perks for being a wolf. It's kind of like love at first sight"

Paul shrugs his shoulder and kept on stalling.

"It's...It's... when a wolf finds his soul mate. It's when a wolf looks into there soul mate's eyes for the first time. Then bamm, everything changes.  
>Its like its not gravity holding you to the earth anymore, It's our soul mate that holds us. There is no bond stronger than an imprint bond. He or she will do or be what ever the imprintee wants or needs them to be. We are bonded to that person forever. It's love at first sight. There is no one else. We only see them. There is No one who can compare to them. When the imprint is accepted you will always feel the need to be close to your imprint. If imprints are separated for long periods of time. It can cause devastation for the both of them and if not careful they can dye. You can't fight it. They are linked forever.<p>

"I did imprint Bella " he trailed off in a whisper.

"Oh" I say.

He had found somebody else. He was leaving me just like Edward. I am not good enough for him. What was I thinking. He could have anyone. I'm just so ugly. I felt a tears fall from my eye. So he was quick to wipe my tear away.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked me.

" I understand. You can't stay away from her and I don't want you to be in any pain" I muttered.

"Oh Bella...No, you don't understand do you?" he told me.

I shook my head, letting more tears fall.

"Its you silly. I impinted on you and I can't help but to full in love with you.  
>You are all I think about Bella and I know you feel the same way.<br>I know you imprinted on me too." He whispered into my ear.

I know that he felt my entire body go stiff and I Know he could hear my heartbeat quicken. Because I can here his heart beatting faster too.  
>Just by the look on his face I know he knows.<p>

"Me?" I whispered back.

"yes" was all he said.

"I love you" I said, looking deep into his eyes.

I am so turned on right now. I feel my panties get wet. Paul sniffs me.

"mmm...I can smell you. so...Sweet." Paul whispers in my ears. Then I smell him.

"mmm. you smell good enaugh to eat." I say back to him in his ear.

"Will you make love to me?" I asked him in my sexy voice.

He lifted me into his arms. He walked back to his house and carried me away bridal style. All the way upstairs to his room. Once there He laid me down gently on the bed.

He gets up and he grab me and puts me in his arms. We share a hard passionate Kiss. I jump up on him and I wrap my legs around his waist.  
>I squeeze with my feet to get closer to him. As I still have my lips on him.<p>

"Bella...," He moans.

I stop kissing him and look him in the eyes. I could see lust in them that I never seen before.  
>I unwrap my legs and my body slide all the way down his body, until I am on my knees.I was face to face with the Crotch of his pants. I could see that his dick was hard. I go and take down his pants. I could see that he does not have underware on. I look up to see him biting his bottom lip.<br>I grap his errection and give it a little squeeze. I take my eye off of him and look at this very large dick in front of me. My mouth waters from the sight.  
>I bite my bottom lip and I look back up at him. He nods his heard for me to continue.<p>

"Oh...Bella...yes...Please" He whispers.

Now he has a smile on his face and looks down at me. As I'm bring his dick to my mouth. I see him close his eyes and bends his head backwards. I use the head of his dick as a lipstick. I lick the pre cum that spilled out form his cock.

"MMMM...Bella...please...just let me...feel your hot mouth...on my dick" He moans and begged me.

I open my mouth and slowly take all of him in. He hits the back of my throught. With my lips and tung, sucking and licking in side my mouth as I slowly move his dick out of my mouth.

"Oh god " He whimpered.

"How was that." I asked teasingly.

"Fuuuuckkk" He growled

I take him in my mouth again. but this time I mean business. He grabs my head with both hands. I felt him move his dick faster as I tightened me grip on him with my mouth. My head was in the clouds. I was completely giving my all. I loved it and so did he. I am getting wetter as I suck his dick. Oh yes. I knew that if I keep taking all of him. He would be finished in no time at all. So I stopped. I Tell him this is for tormenting me today. I start running away. But he was faster then me. He takes me back in his room. You are not done. I'm laughing so hard. He slides me down his warm body. He sets at the edge of the bed with me on him. I get up and I start taking my cloths off. I push him back and set on him. I grap his dick and guide him into me. It was so painful. I had to stop and wait for me to breath. It took my breath away. I could feel me bleeding but I don't care. when I was ready, I continued because it was amzing.

"Oh...my god" I whimpered.

I take my bottom lip between my teeth and say.

" I just wanted to feel you inside of me." I encouraged him.

He looked up at me with those beautiful dark eyes an smiled at me. I lifted myself above his length and then painfully but, I slowly lowered myself onto him again. I watched him as his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feel of being inside me.

"Fuck...your pussy is so...fuckin tight" He growned.

He started to slowly ride me, grinding himself into me and hitting that amazing spot, damn it felt good. He grapped my hips tightly, causing me to quicken my pace. Showing me how he likes it. I slowly started to meet his thrusts with my hips. I am hearing the sound of our flesh clashing together over and over.

"Oh god...faster."I whispered.

As He fucks me faster and harder, I could feel my walls tightening around his cock. As I keep slaming myself down onto him faster and harder. I use my butt muscle to tighten me around him more. That almost made him lose it.

"Oh...fuck Bella...I...fucking...close!" He yelled.

I heard him moan in appreciation as he quickened his pace even more. The way Paul fucked me was my undoing. I was bouncing up and down on his cock like there was no tomarrow. The feel of his hot flesh on mine was blissful and painful. I clawed at his back as I reached my climax. As I call out his name. It was making me go crazy. I was on a high that I never want to come down from.

"Ohhh... PAUL" I called out.

"There was never a more beautiful fuck then this one with you. You are so amazing." He whispers in my ear.

"Paul...I'm going to cum...yeeessss." I screamed out.

He goes even faster and harder. After scream knows. He made me blush. All of the blood had rushed to my cheeks and chest. My eyes shut and open back up. I look at paul. And he was looking down at me biting his bottom lip. As he pushed into me a few more times before he fills me with his seed.

"Ohh...Sshiiit...Fuuuuck" He growled as he cums hard.

"Oh...my god...that was amazing" I muttered as I collapsed onto his lovily hot chest.

We lay there in silence just holding each other. I could feel the beads of sweat dripping down all over my body. Our breathing was still heavy but was slowly come to normal. I whisper to him good night as We holded each other and We fell asleep.

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
>so what do you think. WAs it to much or not enough. Review and tell me your answer.<p>

I pet you won't expecting that.


	6. Chapter 6

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Paul and I didn't sleep for very long because there was a knock on the Door in Pauls room.

"Paul are you up... Paul, Sam called. He wants to know why you haven't taken Bella home Yet, like he asked you to do. PAUL GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Cathy yelled out.

" OKAY CATHY WE WILL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE" Paul yells back.

so we decided to get up and get dressed. As we were about to leave the room. He pulled me into a passionate kiss and whispers between our joined lips in my mouth. "I love you." I didn't want to let him go. Then He pulls my out of the room and we walked hand and hand down stairs into the kitchen. To find Sam, Cathy and some girl talking to each other. But stops when they notice us walk in, and boy does Sam looks mad. So him and Paul looked at each other. Sam doesn't say anything but walks outside and into the woods with Paul not to far behind him. I stand in front of the table, and notice the girls were talking to each other basically ingonring me. So I clear my throat, and they turn to me and I say.

"Cathy, I wanted to say, that I am sorry for earlier. I really shouldn't of losted like that. I hope that I didn't scare you."

The girls both looked at each other then nodded thier heads to one another and started laughing at me. Like I am a joke. The other girl was stands infront of Cathy like she is protecting her. I am shacking so bad by now because I am so tired of people laughing at me. like I am some joke.  
>The one girl that is standing infront of cathy put her hands up like she saying she comes in peace, then goes to say.<p>

" No, no Bella, we are not laughing at you. You are not the first monster she has seen.  
>In fact I know we are not monsters, We kill monsters. We changed because cathys dad was an ass.<br>He left our mother when Cathy was born. Then one day her dad comes back as a vampire and killed our mom infront of us. So we phased and killed him. Thats why we are here. I live with Sam and Emily. While Cathy lives with Paul. But Bella, Sam and Paul don't know we are wolves and we want to keep it a secret for now okay. Oh and by the way my name is Stella. We exactly haven't been offically introduced But I like to be called Lala." she says and shakes my hand and I shucks hers.

"So let me get this straight. You two are sisters, Your Sams sister and you Pauls sister. That means Leah, Lala and Cathy along with myself are werewovles? So when we phase, us girls are linked to each others and we can read each others minds?" I asked.

"Yes and the guys too. There is only one pack. " the girls say

"Does Leah know?" I asked

" No we have not told her or anyone. Sam told me to stay away form her. He said she could hurt me and that she won't like me" Stella replied.

I was so fucking pissed. How can he say that about Leah. I mean yes, the girl has issues but don't we all. So I decied to tell them the truth.

"look Stella " I was stopped by Stella.

"Bella, just call me LaLa."

so I continued.

"Look LaLa, Leah isn't the bitch everyone says she is. Some thing happened to her. Sam and Leah use to date. hell the were even engaged to get married. When one day Emily came to vist Leah to help prepare for the wedding cause she was her maid of honor. They were close as sisters.  
>Well when sam phased he disapeared for a while Emily stayed with leah. cause Leah was really worried for Sam. When one day he comes home and went straight to Leah cause he missed her.<br>When he was introduced to Emily. Well sam imprinted on Emily. He tried to stay away from Emily but I guess he couldn't. Leah came home early form scool one day and finds them in bed together. Well, needless to say,  
>Leah freaked out and loses it. and she has been mad at them ever sense. Can,t say that I blame her. I would be pretty pissed off too. She is even mad at the guys for not saying anything to her. she was more pissed at Embry and Quil cause they were her closest friends other than Jake.<br>And because Jake didn't know. so she is okay with Jake, but bitter to the rest." I explained hurt.

"Well, why is Leah a bitch to Paul then, because he told me to stay a way form her too?" Cathy asked aggressively

"Well Paul has a different story then Sam'. See when we were all little. Paul used to torment me. Him and his friends. Pual and His freinds tormented me so bad. I would have brusses and cuts all over my body thats when Leah, Jake, Quil and Embry had to intervene..  
>I got so beatten up real bad that my mom took me away from La Push and my dad. When they relaized that I wasn't going to come back. Quil and Embry got a hold of Paul held him down while Leah and Jake beated the shit out of him. so as you can see Leah has her issues but they are good ones, and if I was in her shoes I would of reacted the exact same way." I finished explaining the inner workings of Leah.<p>

" Okay, what the fuck. I cant believe that the guys treated her that way. Who the fuck do they think they are. Why can't the guys see it from Leahs point of wiew. Why do all the guys have only a one tracked mind.  
>Bella thanks for explaining it to us. I can now under stand why Leah is so angry.<br>I would be a bitch to them too. God this is a mess. You know what, we should do. We should get Leah and Emily together again." Lala said

"You know as well as I do. Leah would only forgive Sam and Emily the day Leah imprints. Then she will Know how hard it was to stay away from a imprint.  
>so we have to take her out alot for her to imprint. But paul on the other hand is going to be harder to forgive unless Paul apolgizes to you and Leah." Cathy said<p>

" Tonight we are going to go to the bonefire and get intorduced to the tribe. so we can get to know Leah better too" Stella said.

Everyone was silent for awhile. Then I said.

" Well Leah and I are sisters. Now that our parents are married to each other. We could tell her your secret. Then I think she will open up to yous. Leah and I also have a brother named Seth. I think He will help us with Leah. So we are all set." I said

We all nod our head in an agreament.

"You know what. I think I have a better plain with Leah. us girls and Leah should go to First Beach and have some fun. What do you think."

Cathy asked with I smile on her face. Just then, Paul and Sam come walking in.  
>They looked at us girls. so Sam asked. "What are you girls up to. You look like you are plotting something." Sam asked worried.<p>

"We are doing nothing. We are just standing here and getting to know bella. Sence she is seeing cathy's brother. All most family if you asked me." Stella comments and gave me a wink.

I look to the floor and blush as I rember being with Paul realier. Paul must know what I was thinking because he come up behind me and whisper in my ear.

" I missed you and I can't wait for round two with you."

I smile at his comment and turned so I could look at him and give him a kiss. Cathy looks at Paul and I to roll her eyes at us and said.

" If these two love birds stop kissing so I can ask Sam and paul if Stella, myself and Bella can go to First Beach today?

"You know what, We should all go to the Beach. We could ask the pack and the imprint to come with us. This way everone could get a break. What do you say Paul. We could have two persons every two hours to patrol. This way everyone can injoy them selfs. We can stay there until we Have to go to sue's and charlie's house". Sam asked.  
>Everone agreed. Paul went to get my truck. Sam and Stella go tell everyone else. They can gets everything ready over there. Cathy and myself get everything ready over here.<br>I call Leah to tell her everything that the girls and I talked about.  
>I tell her that Sam's and Paul's sisters wanted to become friends with us. And that we have a secret that the girls have to say. I told her that I was okay. Paul and I have imprinted and he apologized for being mean to me. He also understands why you beat the shit out of him.<br>So everything will be alright. That she should come over by us to have some fun. So she agrees.

A/N

Sorry so short but I wanted to start the next chapter on the beach. So tell what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

I'm sorry for the ones that don't like stories of bella phasing. But I feel sorry for Leah I don't think she should be the only girl and I can't leave Bella out on this because this is her and Paul story. This chapter has lemons. Only 18 year and older. thank you

Dissclaimer:

Stephenie Meyer own twilight and twilight sagas.  
>I own Cathy and lala and I made two new wolfs tommy and his sister lorrie no last name. Maybe more I haven't decided.<p>

Bella PRO:

After I'm down Helping cathy with everything for the bond fire. I ask Cathy if she wouldn't mind if she would take everything that we made to my dad's house and she could use my truck. So When we are done loading the truck I give her the keys. She takes off and I go take a shower. As I put my heard under the water wetting all my body. I started of thinking of Paul. I get so horny. so I started to take my hand squeezed my breast and went between my legs. I started to rub my clit. Just then I feel Paul come in the shower. I petend I don't know he is here. He puts his naked body up to the back side of me and gabs me to him. I feel his arraction by my ass. I thought that I would play with him and I push back with my ass. And he goes in the fold of my ass.  
>This made me moan and I lean my head on his chest. Paul hisses for the tightness of my ass.<p>

"Soo...tight do you mind if I finish for you." He whispered suductivily in my ear.

I turned around so I can look in to his pretty dark eye that can pierces right though my soul.

"Please. I need you. I don't know what you are doing to me but I get turned on every time I think of you. and I don't like it. It's like I have no control of my self." I pleaded with him.

"shhh. Don't say no more. I am here now. I will take care of you."

He tells me as he get a wash cloth and latters it with soap. then he tells me to turn around. And I do. He bring his arriction out to the fold of my ass again and slides in to me. At the same time he starts to wash my shoulders. He works his irrection in and out of my ass every slowly. And wash my enter back. He bring his hands to the front of my breast and squeezes my niples with both hands. I arch my back to his chest. When he is done washing me. He bends me over and continues to pump in and out of me. It feels so good.

"Bella..." He moans

"Please...Paul faster." I tell him while I put my one hand between my legs so I can play with my clit. and the other hand to hold me up. As he pumps in to me faster. I turn my head to the side. So I can look at his beautiful face. He is looking straight in my eyes and he is bitting his bottom lip. He look so determined and turned on that I'm meating him with my hips with every thrust.

"Ho..yes.." I say.

"Do...you...like...that" He grunted with every thrust.

"Oh...yea..faster...harder...yes..."I pleaded for him to continue.

He moves his hips so fast and hard I can hear our flesh smacking against each other. That it's my undoing.

"ohhh...yes...I'm...coming...fuck...Paul..Yessss." I screamed out loud.

My screams must of been his undoing because not two seconds after I cum. He yells out too.

"Holy...fuck...Bella...I'm...coming..." He grunts with every thrust.

I lean up so I can Finish washing up. Paul washes up to and said.

"That was the best fucking sex I have ever had."

That made me blush. We get dressed for the beach and bring extra cloths the bondfire afterwards. We arrive there the same time as Sam, Emily and lala does. We start getting ready to set up when Jared, kim, Quil and Clare Showed up. Everyone was interduced to each other. It was not long before Leah and Seth come walking to us and they are interduced to Lala annd Cathy. We were all talking when Jake, Embry and their two friend, tommy and some girl Embry imprinted on and comes walk up to everyone. Jake was frozen when he sees Cathy. What the fuck. Did Jake just imprint on her. Paul growls at jake and Paul starts to shake so bad that I go to him and put my hands on him. He calms a little. I tell him.

" If you hurt Jake. Cathy will get hurt too. You know Jake will not let anyone hurt her."

Cathy is in front of Jake so Paul wouldn't hurt her Imprint. She is growling at Paul. I go up to her and told her to clalm down before thier secret is found out. Paul walks up and shake Jacob's hand and squeezed it harder and tells him.

"If you do anything to hurt my sister I will kick your ass."

Jake squeezes his hand tight and said to Paul.

"you know I can't hurt her. But if anything happens to her. You won't have to do anything because it will kill me. So don't worry. I can't help it that Ilove your sister. I can't help it." said defeaded.

Meanwhile Leah is interduced to Tommy and they Imprint. I guess imprinting is not uncommon as everyone thought it was. We all start having fun when Lala ask all the girls if the wanted to go Cliff diving. Not everyone wanted to go. But we know that Emily, kim and clare wouldn't go so us girls go. Sam and Paul are taking thier turn patroling so it was the perfect timing. Lala, Cathy, Leah, Embry's imprint Lorrie and my self jumped of the cliffs. As we inter the water. Lala swims to the cliff and finds a cave. When she comes up for air she tells us about it. We desided to exsplore the cave and dive in. We inter all the way in the water under the cliff and there is room of some kind. We get out of the water and walk in. There is writing on the wall of the cave. We can tell it has been there for awhile. There is pictures of five native girls leaping the air. There are wolfs standing under the natives. There are five natives girl with symbols next to them. So we try to figure out what the symbol mean. Cathy said that they look like symbols of the Five elements. No one knows it means. There is writnig next to the pictures. There were writen in a native language.  
>Leah recognizes it as her language. So she reads it out loud to us.<p>

"THERE WILL COME A TIME,

WHEN OUR PEOPLE NEED HELP,

FIVE WILL COME FORTH IN ONE MIND,

THERE ARE OTHERS WITH THEM

BUT THESE ARE TWO SISTERS OF ONE BLOOD,

TWO SISTERS OF THE HEART,

AND ONE SISTER OF DESTINY,

LINKED TO EACH OTHER,

POWERFUL CREATURES OF NATURE,

COME TO BALANCE THE UNIVERSE,

THIER OFFSPRINGS WILL RED THE EARTH OF EVIL.

SO THAT WE MAY LIVE FOREVER.

"TAHA AKI"

When Leah looked at everyone She said.

"We have to show Sam this. So he can talk to the elders about this."

"Leah I think we should keep this to ourselfs. I think if Taha Aki wanted every one of the tribe to know. He would of wrote it in a journal for your people. but he didn't. Not that we know of. Do you want to know what scares me the most is that there is five of us." Cathy tells Leah.

Lala continues were Cathy left off.

"Cathy right, Think about it. Five will come in one mind. we are wolf who read each others mind. The pack, witch is other. But of two blood sisters, Cathy and myself share the same mother. Two sisters of the heart, Bella and you are step-sisters your parent are in love And in your heart you are sisters. Bella you even said it your self. One sister of distiny I have no clue who that could be."

"Maybe I can shed light to that one because I'm a wolf too. Sam, Embry and me found out two days ago. we were going to tell everyone at the bondfire tonight." Lorrie speaks up. We all look at her. Then I say.

"That means we are all sisters. Like the legend said. Lorrie is the sister of destiny, because she is in the pack too. powerful creatures of nature, wolfs, Oh my god, What do we do with this. I can't keep something this big and not say anything to Paul. He will know that I'm hiding something from him." I say nurvously.

Lala and Cathy agree and they want to tell their brothers first. We all agreed to tell our imprint too. So the girls go back to the shore to tell Sam and Paul first. To see what Sam had to say. But him and Paul was still gone so the girls desided to let Lala and me phase. well they go hang out with their imprints.

" Lala is that you and bella? What are you to up to?" Sam thinks.

Lala:

"Sam we have to show you somthing. But I doing want you to get angry okay?"

Sam:

"What is it."

Bella:

"go head Lala show him what we seen and talk about." Lala shows them everything. When she is done, Sam and Paul thought at the same time.

"What the fuck."

We don't say anything after that. We all phase back and walked up to the beach. Cathy come running up to Paul to give her brother a hug. Paul and sam start talking to their sisters. So I walk away to talk to Emily, Clare and kim. Sam order Jake and Seth to partol. Sam comes up to Emily so I take this chance to go to Leah and we go lye done and get a sun tan. Leah doesn't need one but she come out by me anyways. In no time at all. All the girls are sun bathing and the guy are playing wrestling games in the beach.  
>It was a pretty good day so far until The guys get tired of bring egnored. Sam grabs Emily, Paul grabs me, Jake grabs Cathy, Seth grabs Lala, Jared grabs kim, Quil grabs clare and Tommy the newest member of the pack grabs Leah and all the guys throw the girls over their shoulder. They run and throw all us girls in the cold water. We are sceaming as we fly in the air and land in the cold water. We had a really go time. But it was getting late, so we all cleaned and packed everything away. We all headed out to Laeh's house for the bondfire. We all arrive at the same time. We all get out of the cars and walk to the bondfire. Charlie, Sue, Billy and Qail sr. are talking with each other about the amount of wolfs that they have. Sam walks up to them and said that they needed to talk. So everyone set arround the bondfire and started to explain what us girl found and what us girls believe it meant. They also talked about all us girls phasing and imprinting. Chalie was speechless. All he could do is look at me his baby girl and wandered how this could be. Everyone talked some more. Qail sr. and billy were going to look in there journals and Sue was going to look in Harry's, while charlie was going to look in Sue's.<br>So they leave and said they will get back to Sam if they fined anything.  
>That left the pack and thier imprints to injoy the rest of the night.<br>All of the pack and their imprint that can phase Pared up to patrol. Paul and I went first and the rest took their turns.

After Paul and I came back from their tune they we to Paul house.  
>We go in Paul's room and take a fast shower. We didn't even bothered getting dressed. Paul takes me to the bed and said that he wanted to try something. He has never done this to anyone and he wanted me to be the first. Paul lies down and told me to get on top of him and I did. Then he tells me to turn around. He wanted to try sixtynine. As Paul tells me to suck his dick and at the same time he was going to eat me out.I grabs his dick and started taken him in him in my mouth slowly and Sucked him hard.<p>

"Mmm... bella just like that...now lick my balls." Paul tells me.

As I licks his balls, I starts to jacks him off. Paul hisses.

"Shit...yah"

Meanwhile Paul Starts to licks my clit and uses his two fingers to fuck me with his fingers. While Paul is doing me, I moan and I hum while sucking his balls.

"Mmm...yah... right there...don't stop...that feels really..good..hummmmm."

"mmm...Do you like that right there babe." Paul asked as he sticks his pinky in her ass.

"ohhh...yah...faster...yes...like that...baby." I yell.

This must turn Paul on more because he goes crazy. He starts to pumping in to my mouth so fast that I have to relax my throut and open my mouth wider.  
>I use my tung to tighten around his dick.<p>

" I...going...to..cum.." Paul yells and went back to licking and finger fucking me.

"Mmmmhumm oh..." is all I could say.

We go at it fast and hard thats when we cum together.

After we are done we fall asleep rapped around each other.

A/N:  
>review and tell me what you think. Lala and Seth haven't found their imprint yet. Maybe some reveiws could help me in finding their imprints. Oh should I add collin and brady.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Look I removed Capter 7 and fixed my mistacks. and chanced something.  
>Not alot but enaugh for you to reread capter#7. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

I would like to give a "Thank You" to everyone who reviewed my story and commented on it. It amazes me that all of you took the time to read my story and gave me a review. I would like to personaly give a "Thank You" to "Beckylovestwilight" for her review because she come up with lala's imprint. she suggested to have collin or brady imprint on her, but make them older. So I will. they are the same age as Seth. I will make them seventeen years old. Collin and Brady are twins and look like Paul and Jake put together. You know sex on a fascinating stick. Thank You. I also whated to just say that there was no a** hole fucking. I ment to write fold of my a** or her a**. between the cheeks. If you will. Remember no reading for you if you are 17years old or younger.

DISSCLAIMER:STEPHENIE MAYAR OWN TWILIGHT AND TWILIGHT SAGAS.

PAUL'S PROV:  
>It's been two days since I had the "talk" about Bella with charlie. I have been coming by often now. Now that I earned Charlie's trust. I am lying down. I am on Charlie's coach in the livingroom listening to the music on the stereo and waiting for Cathy to get partoling with Jacob. I'm remembering the "father talk" with charlie.<p>

-) ) ) ) ) ) )FASHBACK( ( ( ( ( ( (-

"I may not know, who this man is. That I see in front of me now. But, where is the real Paul and what have you done with him? I do like the changes you have made. But, what I like to know is when is he coming back or if he is coming back. I am a old fashion kind of a guy. And I also know you had it bad growing up. Where my daughter had it easy. I also know of your reputation with the girls. I know you where a man whore, You would love them and leave them. You also would throw them away like yesterday's trash. I know that your wolf would not let you use my daughter like that. I am not worried about that. But, what worries me is my daughter's emotional abuse she went through with fuckward. The Bastard, Yes I knew Fuckward had some feelings for my daughter because it was really intense. Renee even thought thier relationship was intense. She also said that He acted like she was in danger or somthing. Because when ever Bella moved, he would move. It doesn't make any sence. Until know, that I know of the vampires. So what I am tring to say is, If you are not ready to settle down with my daughter just yet, then leave my bells alone until you are ready. I can see that my little girl is following in love with you. She is in love with you more then she was ever with Fuckward. So with that being said, YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR DICK IN YOUR PANTS young man...Or So help you god...well at least. Until you have a ring on her finger. You know I am cheif of police in Forks and LuPush. I will bring you up on charges so fast. Some charges of some kind and hall your ass to jail. You got me. I'm serious son. I have the authority to do it too. So don't try me. My patience are thin when It comes to my daughter getting hurt. And if you hurt my little girl, I will make sure that your Alpha makes you stay as a wolf for the rest of my life. So the only tail you would be chasing and getting is...Well I don't know. Do I make myself clear." Charlie said as he tour me a new ass hole.

"Yes Sir. I would never leave Bella, you have my word on that. I am not fucktwat. I will give my life to make sure that Bella is happy and safe. My only goal in life is to be what ever she needs me to be. I will do what ever she wants me to do. Some day with your bessing of couse, I would love to marry your lovely daughter. Some day soon. I even have her wedding ring that my grandmather on my mother's side gave to me. My grandmather gave it to me to give it to my true love just like my grandfather did. She gave the ring to me before she died. So see Bella is going to be taken good care of. My wolf wouldn't have it any other way or nor will I." I confessed honorablily.

"You don't know how long I have plained for this day to come. I would have all my guns out. I would pertend I was cleaning them. Just to torment the shit out of them. Give my speech of killing anyone who hurt my girl in any way. Like I just gave you. But with you. It's different. All I want to do is jump for joy. Because I know with this relationship it will last. It's the real thing. I know, you and your wolf could take really good care of my baby.  
>And the fact that I seen you grow up to the man that is in front of me changing for my Bella. Makes my heart happy. So with that being said I would love to give you my blessing. It is about time you stared to take your life serious. welcome to the family. Not that you weren't in it before because I alway considered you as my son. I watched you fuck up alot of times, but I know you knew I had your back. Those fathers with thier daughters that you messed with. All the fathers wanted your ball nailed to the wall. You where lucky that you were younger then the girls and that it was consinsual because they didn't have a case. but your mother would, if she was alive. You don't know how bad I wanted to press charges on those girls when you were younger." Charrlie laughed hysterically.<p>

I go see Bella at my house after talking to Charlie and when I see Bella face I get ashamed for telling Charlie before I even asked her first. What if she said no. So now I embarassed for thinking ahead of my self.

"Paul" Bella said excited. As I see my one and only girl running from the woods. I walk nurvously slow tring not to look her in her eyes. So I have my head down. Something is wrong with Bella because she walks right up to me and looks confused. I can see she is pissed at me for some reason. She starts to pock me in my chest angrily.

"What the fuck did you do now and you better look at me in the eyes and tell me." Bella demmanded angrily.

I don't know what to do. For some reason I am acting guilty so I feel bad.

"Look here, I know your reputation with the girls. I am not stupid. I may be pathetic and egly but not stupid. I know you did something bad. So spill it out. Don't be a pussy. Just man up and tell me what you did." She growled angrily.

I couldn't take it any more so I look at her in the eyes. I was pissed that I growled out loud angrily to so bad that my nose flares out. I walk to her and tower over her. I am so close to her I can smell little fear and alot of anger on her and so I say.

" I am not a pussy. I fuck pussies for a living. It will do you some good to remember that little girl." I growled smugly agitated.

"I am not a little girl. You fucking ass whole. You didn't think I was a little girl when you were fucking me. you bastard. Now quit fucking with me and tell me what the fuck you did!" She hisses out loud at me as she poked me in the chest again.

" I did nothing. What the fuck babe? What happened to my sweet innocent angel? What is it that you think I did?" I asked worried and confused.

" Don't play games with me Paul. I seen the look on your face. When I came running up to you. You were sad, ashamed and embarassed. The only reason you would have that look on your face, is if you were to get caught red handed fucking some ho, of a bitch." she said bitterly.

I bust out laughing at my angel. Don't she know that I can't get it up anymore unless it is with her. Not that I tried. Sam told me about him and Leah. He couldn't get it up with her either. I laugh so hard that Bella turned and walked away saying,

"If I'm going to get treated this way, then I might as will go home. You fucken ass whole."

She must think that I think shes a joke or something. She doesn't get every far before I rap my two strong aims arround her waist. She startes to shake really bad. She phases and hits my chest with her back paws , that caused me to fly two feet away. The pain was so bad that it knocked the air out of me. I think she broke some of my ribs too. My chest was gashed open and there was blood everywhere. Bella comes running up to me crying hysterically.

"I'm so sorry. I...Didn't mean it. I wasn't tring to hurt you. Theres blood everywhere. What am I to do? I'm so sorry I was so angry because you laughed at me. I don't like being laughed at. I'm so sorry I phased. Can you find it in your heart to foregive me. Please foregive " She was pleading for mercy.

Of course I for gave her. It was my fault for laughing at her. I know she didn't like to be laughed at. It goes all the way back to when I use to torment her when she was little. That was part of the fun. If you asked me.

-) ) ) ) ) ) )END OF FLASH BACK( ( ( ( ( ( ( -

As I Came from my thoughts, I am lying down listening to music when all of a sudden I hear a howl filled with grief, then another howl of warning coming from out side. So I jump up and get ready to go dash outside when Bella, Leah and Seth come running down the stairs and we all head outside. We take off in the woods and phase. As soon as we're all phased, to hear Sam thinking.

"What happened? Calm down Collin. We are not going to hurt you."

Then Jake stated as he and Cathy were running thourgh the wood to our new pack mate.

" Me and Cathy were patroling when Collin phased. He is so scared because there was a vampire at his house and killed his grandmather and was going to kill collin and brady too, but as the vampire bites Brady, Collin phase and killed the vampire. It was one of the two leeches that were with victoria the other day. Victoria and the other leech was not with that one who killed collin's must of distracted us so the this leech could kill them."

Meanwhile we hear collin hysterical whimpering because of having to relive the memory in Jacobs thinking. It was so bad that the pack did not want to ask Collin any questions, so Cathy and lorrie took the initiative and went to him and asks him hesitantly,

"Collin? Can you show us where your brother is, honey?" And he did. All of use had tears in our eyes. But all the girls were crying or as much as a wolf could do. But us guys had to stay strong. Lorrie keeps replaying on how Brady was attacted. Bella sees something that we don't see until she points it out hastly saying

"THAT'S NOT A BIT MARK THATS A GASH!"

While Bella is taking off running with the girls on her tail towards the house and before they go inside they phase and I think they head to Brady's room.

We hear collin whinning.

"Thier gone. What am I going to do know. I'm all a lone." Collin things sorrowful.

"No, you have us. I know what your going through. I had my mom taken away from me violently too. But I didn't have the pack like you do. We will all help you get through this, You are our brother now. You have my word on that." I say determined.

"Okay Jake when you and Cathy where patroling did you guys come across any smells that make you think that victoria and her friend are still around the res.?" Sam asked worried.

"Yes we did come across two scents. Two vampires and we followed the trail all the way to our boarder line." Jacob responded with remorse and regret.

"Where are the bodies now."Sam asked gently as he could.

" Inside thier bedrooms. The vampire is still in our room." Collin cried agitatedly because to him it was his fault he couldn't protect his family.

" I am so sorry I let them tricked us. I fucked up." jake growled ashamefully.

"Jake it's all right, it could of happened to anyone of us. Okay this is what we are going to do. The next time we come across any scent of vampire or anything new. you will warn all of us by howling." Sam orders

"YOU KNOW WHAT SAM STOP IGNORING COLLIN LIKE HE IS NOT RIGHT THERE NEXT TO YOU !HAVE SOME FUCKING RESPECT. THAT'S HIS FAMILY IN THERE!"

Cathy growls viciously while walking out of the house to a greiving collin and pulling his big furry head into her arms. That's my sister. Hot-headed just like me. I hear a growl from Jacob because all of us are seeing my sister naked.

''Oh shut up jacob our pack mate needs some comfort from at least one of us. Besides its not like they haven't seen me naked in your dirty mind before!'' Cathy responds agitated.

"Brady is alive. Sam, did you hear me? Brady is alive. It's a miracle. Come and see." Bella Squealed excitedly happy while running out of the house naked too.

We all took off running to the other girls. All the guys stayed in wolfs form to keep Collin company and outside because he can't phase back yet, so Cathy also stays with him too. Only Sam and me went in. The smell was of fresh blood and vampire. It burned our noses. We walk in in our human form and go to Brady and the girls. He is shaking so bad on the couch in the livingroom.

" my grangmather is gone What are my brother and I to do with out her." Braby cried devastatedly.

"Okay girls take him out side... NOW, He going to phase too!" Sam gave his alpha commanded.

The girls took him out side to phase. So as Sam and I are exiting the house when we see Brady chasing his tail. It was so funny we all Phased to hear what was being said.

"Brady stop chasing your tail." Collin laughed hysterically at Brady.

"I can get it. It is so close. Look it's right there." Brady thought determined still chasing his tail.

It was good to hear all of us guys and girls laughing again after something so bad as this.

"Cathy I want you to go to my house and stay there with Lala and Emily. The girls Side that they will still up waiting for me to come home. I will be there later. Stay there for the night. Don't worry about the cloths. The girl have some there for you. Tomorrow we will all talk. now go. Leah and Bella run with Cathy to my place and when she is there safe. I want you two to go home. Paul will go over there later. Seth I want you by Collin and Brady side until I say other wise and when they phases back, take them to your house and tell Charlie what has happened and I will call him later and Seth keep them near your house and away from thier house. Embry and lorrie go home, we will meat tomorrow. Jared and Quil, you two will take turns patroling aroud each others imprint's house. I don't care who goes two figure it out. I want everyone to be on a alert. Some fucking vampire got through. It will not happen again. Now go. Jake, Tommy and Paul follow me." Sam ordered all of us.

Sam, Jake, Tommy and me headed back in Collin's house. As we get in Sam ordered us to phase back. We walk in to the house and the stench of vampire and dead flesh was stranger and burned our noses.

" Man it stinks in here bad even worse then before. Okay we are going to get all of collins and Brady's things and some momentums of thier family and anything worth value." Sam said.

We do as he said and when we are all done he burned the whole house down with everyone that died in there. We watched it all go down. When the house was gone. We made sure the the fire was out. We took everything to charlies house. As we get done putting the stuff in the garage, Charlie come out side to meet us. We told him what we had to do. And asked if Collin and Brady could stay there with Seth in his room until we figured every thing out. Charlie and Sue agreed to have Collin and Brady stay there for now.

" Jake go home by your dad and tell him what happened. If he is asleep don't wake him. Just tell him in the morning. Charlie and Sue can we have a meeting at the meeting hall. I was thinking we could have breakfast there. We all can bring a dish. What do you say." Sam asked.

"sure, sure what about ten am. sound" Charlie asked.

"That sounds great we will see you then. Paul, you , Tommy and me are going to patrol." Sam said drained because everything that happened today.

A/N

Tell me what you think about this chapter.  
>I know it is short but I want to stop here and start in the morning in Bella's prove.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

So sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. I don't know if you guys like where this story is going. So I was wondering if I should just rap it up or to just finish it. I have a lot of ideas for this story but I don't know how to get there. So please have some patience with me. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks

CHAPTER 10

"Okay let's get this meeting started." Sam ordered.

"Can I have everyone attention. I would like to welcome our newest members to the pack. Collin and Brady. Boys can you please stand up."  
>Sam asked.<p>

As the boys stand up, everyone stood up and cheered for them. Then Sam told everyone to sit down. As we sat down so did the boys.

"I would like Paul to stand up. Thank you Paul. Paul and I found out we both have a sister. His sister is name Catherine. Please Cathy can you stand up. I have a sister named Stella, Lala, please stand up too. Thank you. Paul, you may sit down. Stella and Cathy are sisters. They also phased. When their mother was killed by a vampire. That is why they are here. They are a part of the pack too. Okay, girls you can sit down. Now we have some imprints to introduce you all to. First, everyone knows of Emily and I have imprinted. Jared and Kim imprinted. Quil and Clare imprinted. Paul and Bella imprinted. As I say the rest of your names please stand up so everyone can see you. Then you can sit back down. Jake and Cathy imprinted with each other. Embry and Lorrie imprinted with each other. Tommy and Leah imprinted with each other. Last, but not least, Collin and my sister Stella imprinted with each other. Thanks.  
>So today is the day for celebration. First time in history have we ever had this many Imprints and pack members.<p>

Okay with that being said some of the girls went Cliff diving and found a cave under the cliff deep in the water. There was writings on the caves wall. And some pictures of native girls that look like they are flying in the air and becoming Were wolfs. They had symbols on the wolfs. The writing said,

FIVE WILL COME FROM ONE MIND.

THERE ARE OTHERS.

BUT THESE FIVE,

ARE TWO SISTERS OF BLOOD.

TWO SISTERS OF LOVE,

ONE SISTERS OF DESTINY.

LINKED TO EACH OTHER.

THEY ARE POWERFUL CREATURES OF NATURE,

COME TO BALANCE THE UNIVERSE.

THEIR OFFSPRING WILL RID THE EARTH OF EVIL.

And live happy ever after. This is the legend of our people. May you live for ever.

Taha Aki.

We had the council look in their family's jarnals to see what they could find about legend and to see what the symbols mean. So I will give the floor up to the Council. Thank you ." Sam explained to everyone and he sat down next to Emily with a smile.

Billy stood up then. " Thank you Sam. I just want to say Welcome to everyone and thank you for coming. For those who don't know me my name is William Black. You all can call me Billy. I'm chief of the reservation. It doesn't mean anything, it was just the title that was given to me. It was pasted down for my father, which was giving from his father. Generation upon generation. We Blacks have been Chief to our people from the beginning. Sam, we all look in our family's jarnals for anything that has to do with that legend and we all come up with nothing. Sorry. Sue has the floor now." With that, Billy sat down.

Sue stands up and speaks. " Thanks Billy. As everyone knows I'm working at the clinic. The clinic is opened to the pack 24/7. They have given the keys to me just in case of an emergency. So we can keep our secret safe.

Charlie, Billy and I have decided to sell the land in forks and tear down the diner and sell that land too. we decided to split the money and give it to Leah, Bella and Jacob. But if only they use that money to build a Diner on the reservation. Charlie was so nice to give you all his fathers land next to Billy's house. And if all the guys help build the diner, you will be part owners too. We were thinking that Leah, Bella and Jacob can use some of the money that they get from us and buy the materials. You all can call the diner Wolf Girl's Cafe in memory of Sarah and Renee. We thought this would be a pack and their imprints way to come together. Don't say anything right now. You all can talk about it later. Thank You. Billy, now I would like to give Quil Sr. the floor." Sue went and sat by Charlie.

"Thanks Sam, Billy and Sue. The council and I come up with the arrangement for Collin and Brady. Boys stand please. We are every sorry for the lost of your grandmother. She was a wonderful women. We all are going to miss her every much. So, please everyone stand up and say a silent pray for their grandmother to the great spirits." Quil Sr. asked, as he said a silent prayer to him self for the boys Grandmother.

We all said a prayer to our self too. When everyone put there hands down and sat, Quil Sr. started speaking again.

"Brady and Collin you two will be staying with Charlie and Sue. They want to adopt you two. Your Aunt Cathy is coming to get you and take you with her this week some time. We know you can't leave the reservation. So this is you only solution. I am really sorry. Now I give the floor back to Sam." Quil Sr. explained to the boys feeling sorrowfully and sat down.

"Thank you everyone. I just want to say is that there will be a pack meeting at my house after Breakfast for the Pack and their Imprints. That is all I wanted to say. Thank you. I give the floor back to Billy." Sam finished with a smile and sat back down.

"Thank you all for coming. With no more delays, I would like to just say. lets eat." Billy announced happily.

Bella's Prov:

"Paul let us go by my dad and Sue. I want to go over there to thank them for the money and tell them that I am move in with you. Remember when we talked about it. I think this is the right time to tell them, when they are happy. Do you think that the guys would help build the diner for Leah, Jake and my self? That is if Jake and Leah wants to. We could all do the work and we all could be owners of wolf Girl's Cafe." I wondered.

As I pulled him along with me to my dad. Not waiting for his answer. I was just thinking of the Family project. That my pack brothers, sisters, Paul and myself can do. Before Paul and the pack, I was so alone and so sad. And how just look at what I have, a really big family. Bigger then the one that I had with the Cullens. I thought to myself as Paul grabbed my hand and kissed It. Just that small gesture made my face turn red.

"Dad I want to thank you and Sue for the money and for the diner. I think it is a good idea. I was wondering what I was going to do for a job. Now I don't have to worry. Paul and I want to ask you if you wouldn't mind if I moved in with him and Cathy? This way Collin and Brady can have their own rooms. What do you think? One less mouth to feed." I ask nervously.

" You know I love you and it is not a problem for us to have you here with us. The boys can share a room with Seth. He said it was okay. There is a lot of room for you too Bells." Charlie said determined for me to understand.  
>Which I did understand at the moment, but I was physically in pain from not being around Paul. I had this need to be around him all the time. My body and soul physically demanded it.<p>

"Dad I do understand. I love everyone at home. But, I'm an adult now. I need to be on my own. Paul and I are in love. I would like to see where this is going and if it can go any where. Paul and I are soul mates that need each other. Dad." I pleaded with him.

Sue grabbed my dad's hand and squeezed it. He must of understood what I was saying because he nodded his head. I was so happy that a squealed and jumped up and down with excitement.

"Thank you dad. This means a lot to me." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

After that we all took our seats and served our plates and ate. We all had so much fun talking and filling our stomach. The best breakfast I ever had in my life. I am looking all around with a huge smile on my face that went from ear to ear. I have a huge family. I have more brothers and sisters then I have ever thought was possible and a soul mate that is so absolutely gorgeous and loves me for me. I have a killer ass body and I am taller then I was. I think I even have a nice tan. What more can a girl for. I know bigger boobs. Oh well I can't have everything can I.

Please review. Thank you


	11. Chapter 11

We parked the truck at Paul's house. As he turned off the engine to my truck. He gets out and walks to the passenger door and open it for me so I can get out. We start walk to sam's house holding hands.

Paul and I didn't say much to each other. I was in my own little world. He must of been in his because when I look at him, he had a smile on his face.

As we walk in the woods to Sam's house. I look arround because I see all kinds of animals come to meet us. It was weird. Porcupines, foxes, squirrels, beavers, dears, skunks, rabbits, wolfs and all kinds of birds you can think of can up to us and just stared at me.

Paul dose not seem bothered about it, It was like he didn't see them. I got to thinking of what cathy said about the symbols nexted to us. Mine was spirit. What was spirit and what did it mean. I had to ask the girls. maybe we can come up with something. two head are better then one. can you imagine what five heads can do. The thought made me laugh.

Paul looked at me curiously and said, "what's so funny?"

"Just thinking to myself." I replied.

"And?" Paul asked lefting up his eye brow.

"How two heads are better than one, and what I can do with five heads." I said while I bit my lip after I stoped talking.I look up and seem Pauls smiling.

"What are you up to little girl?" He joked.

"Nothing..." I said looking down at my feet again.

I was a bad liar but he seemed to have left it at that. We walk in silent up to Sam's door. The door was opened and Sam walks out smiling at us.

"What took you guys so long to get here. Everyone is here already," Sam said annoyed and he didn't even try to hide rolling his eyes. Ass.

Everyone said their hi's and we said our hellos. I went straight over to Cathy and sat next to her. Stella was on the other side fo her. Paul sits himself between my legs. Which I didn't mind at all. Jacob is between Cathy's legs and collin is between Stella's. Jared sat between kim's legs, Tommy sat between Leah's legs and Quil sat between Clare's legs. Emily was sitting on Sam's lap. It seems all the boys were sitting between the girls except Sam. He was the odd one. then again, he always was. No matter what. It was like he was to good to set on the floor. The pig.

"Where is Seth and brady?" I asked, noticing for the first time that they weren't here.

"They're on patrol. We'll tell them everything later. First we'll talk about what Billy, Charlie and Sue offered us. Then we'll have the pack meeting while Emily, Kim and Clare make some lunch for us. So with that said lets get started." Sam said looking around at everyone.

"Emily and I would love to be a part of the Wolf Girl Caf'e." Sam said as he was looking at me.

"Well, I am weiling to do it." I said.

"Me too." Paul said looking over his shoulder at me with a smile. He knew I loved to see that smile on his face.

"I'm in" Said Jake and Cathy together.

"Me too." Said Leah and Tommy.

"Hell yeah, you can count us in too." Said Jared holding Kim's hand.

"We will do it too." Said Embry as Lorrie smiles and nodded her head up and down three times.

"So, what do we have to do," Quil asked wearily.

"Yeah, because I wouldn't know what to do. But it sounds like fun," said Clare excited

"You girls tell me how you want it to look and Sam and I can make the blue print of the Caf'e. We can show you guys how to build it and we will build together. It'll look great. The only problem is cash. How much cash do we have to work with?" Paul asked. He made a good point. Can't make a good Caf'e with out a good load of cash.

"We don't know yet... but we'll definitely find out." Leah said as she looked at me and Jake.

"I will talk to my dad and Sue. We will get everything worked out and get the ball rolling on this. We will let everyone know next week." I say as I look at everyone.

I see Sam pull Emily to him and whisper in her ear. She laughs and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"Come on girls, we have lunch to get ready. Lets leave wolfs to there meeting." Emily said smiling as she get up to go to the kitchen with Kim and Clare following behind her.

"Okay now that the girls are out of the way. Tommy was at work yesterday with Charlie. There has been alot of people coming up messing. There is all so alot of murders too in Seattle. But one of the mess people was a kid from Forks. Maybe you know him Bella. He did go to your school. Here is his picture." Sam asked me as he handed me the picure. I look at the picture.

I handed it back to him and looked him in the eyes and say, "I can't say that I know him. I have looked at the picture. I have never seen him before. Sorry I couldn't help you."

"That's okay Tommy said Charlie know him but the rest of the kids that are messing are from Seattle. I think that maybe the cool ones are behind the murders. We are going to have five shifts and we are all doing five hours at a time. Seth, collin and brady will do four hours because they have school. I set times for everyone to patrol. Seth, Collin and brady will patrol from 3:30pm to 7:30pm. Paul, Tommy and Embry will patrol from 7:30pm to 12:30am. Jacob and Quil and Jared will patrol from 12:30am to 5:30am.  
>Lorrie, Cathy and myself will patrol from 5:30am to10:30am.<br>Stella, Bella and Leah will patrol from 10:30am to 3:30pm. I need to see who is the strongest to the least experience. So we are going to train and fight each other to teach some moves and see what we need to work on. I want to see where you rank. There is 15 of us. When we go out side I want you all to go to your number. I am going to give it to you." Sam said as he handed us our numbers.

We all walk out and stood on our numbers. There was a numbers 1 though 15 in the shape of a triangle. We all found our numbers and stood on them. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -1)Sam.

- - - - - - - - - - - - 2)Jacob. - 3)Paul-

- - - - - - - -4).Tommy. - 5)Cathy. - 6)Quil.

- - - - -7)Embry. - 8)Stella. - 9)bella. - 10)Jared

-11)Collin. - 12)Lorrie. - 13)Seth. - 14)Leah. - 15)Brady.

Sam turned to all of us and said. " I put the girls in the center not because they don't know how to fight. I trained with Stella let me tell you, she can fight she could probably kick most of your ass. She tells me that her baby sister can take her. So I can't wait to see what the girls can do." Sam laughs and continued but Cathy stoped him.

Cathy stoped him by saying. "That's right, just because we are girls doesn't mean we can't fight. We can take care of ourselfs and anyone else that comes our way."

"When do start." Asked lorrie rubbing her hands together.

"I was thinking after lunch. We all will fight in our true form then our wolf form. We will have a race to see who is faster. Then we will see who is stronger and find out who is the best in fighting. So lets have some fun and kick some ass." Sam said excited.

It was fun we did some racing, some fighting, and had wrestling games. We even had a arm wrestling.

We all sat down and ate our lunches and when back out side to train. We would start our shifted for patroling at 7:30pm to 12:30am. Paul, Tommy, and Embry will start off. It's going to be a long night.

A/N: Sorry it took way to long.


	12. Chapter 12

8O, :0, ;), 8P, 8D, :d, :b, ;P, ;D,

A/N:  
>Sorry it's been a long time but I haver been preoccupied. I am sorry. I would like to thank SEXiiCULLEN for your help. I would love to have the cullens come back. I just haven't desided if they good or bad. Remember 18 years and older.<p>

bella's pro.

I am looking back to the day Edward left me. I remember every word he told my, every kiss, look and touche he ever gave me. It didn't make any sence. It doesn't matter know. Because he said he didn't want me and left. They all left me. Some family. I even left Charlie. I came back, so does that mean they will come back too.

As I was thinking to myself in the livingroom. The phone in the kitchen rang so loud it scared me. I go and answered the phone.

Bella) "Hello"

I woundered who it is that would be calling me this late. I look to see what time it is. 12pm.

Stella) "Bella, isCathytherewithyou? I need to speek to her! haveyouseenher?"

She is talking to fast for me to get what she is say.

Bella) " Stella slow down. I can't under stand you. Are you looking for Cathy, let me see if she is here."  
>so I yell out for Cathy. "CATHY" No answer. so I run up stairs to her room. The door to her room was opened. I walk in slowly. I don't see her but the window was opened. I look around and see a paper on her bed. I walk over to her bed. There was a note so I read it.<p>

Paul or Bella,  
>I went to jacob's house. I will be there if you need me. Be back soon.<br>Love, Cathy xoxo

I run down stairs to the kitchen and pick up the phone.

Bella) "No she is with jacob. she left a note on her bed. Why, is everything okay?"

Stella) "I don't know, I had a bad dream. It seemed so real. In my dream, Cathy was in trouble and She needed me and I can't fined her. I called jacob's and there was no answer. Can you help me. I don't want to scare everyone until I know if there something is wrong. You know what I mean. I don't want them to think I crazy."

Bella) "I don't think your crazy and I don't care what other people think. If you think something mite be wrong, then that is all I need. I want you to go in the woods and phase. I am heading out side after I hang up with you and i will phase too. So go right know." I tell her.

I hang up my phone and ran out side. I don't know why I am scared. Maybe it is because I was thinking of the cullens, vampires. I ran out the door so fast that I didn't close the door.I go in the woods and phase not even caring that I shredded my cloths. I started howling to get everyone together.

In no time at all everyone was phased and asking all kinds of stupid questions. I was getting pissed off. You would think that everyone would shut up and wait to find out what was going on. But no, they just keep going. I had enough.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES." I mentaly hell as loud as I could.

Bella is that you? (Paul

Yes, have you seen cathy? (Bella

No is everything okay? (Paul

What is going on? Is there a problem? (Sam

This better be good (Tommy

what the fucks up? (Leah

What did you find out Bella? (Stella

PLease everyone be Quiet, Has any one seen or talked to Cathy lately? Can anyone smell her around or anything? (Bella

Where is Jacob? (Quil

Can anyone find thier sent anywhere? maybe some one should go to Jacks house. Isn't that what the note said she would be there. Someone should start there with me. I am there now. (Stella

I will be there soon too. (Bella

I found thier sent. It is going out of town. (Paul

Maybe they went to Port Angelas on A date? (Embry

Stella and Bella stoped their movements and looked back were they can feel Pauls location. And every one went to Paul.

Has anyone try to call Jacob on his cell? (Quil

Lala? (Bella

Yes, it went to voice mail. (Lala

What do we do now? (Lorrie

We Just wait, What can we do? (Sam

A/N

I am so sorry I stopped here but something has come up.  
>Sorry it is short but I had you guys waitting long enough.<p> 


End file.
